colors3dsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pewdiepie
Felix Arvid Ulf Kjellberg4 (/ˈʃɛlbɜːrɡ/ SHEL-burg;5 Swedish: aɾvɪd ɵlf ɕɛl bæɾj (listen);c born 24 October 1989),7 known online as PewDiePie (/ˈpjuːdipaɪ/ PEW-dee-py), is a Swedish YouTuber, comedian and video game player–commentator, best known for his YouTube video content, which has mainly consisted of Let's Play commentaries, vlogs, and comedic formatted shows. Born in Gothenburg, Sweden, Kjellberg originally pursued a degree in industrial economics and technology management at Chalmers University of Technology in Gothenburg. In 2010, during his time at the university, he registered a YouTube account under the name PewDiePie. The following year, he dropped out of Chalmers after losing interest in his degree field, much to the dismay of his parents. After failing to earn an apprenticeship with an advertising agency in Scandinavia, he then decided to focus on creating content for his YouTube channel. In order to fund his videos, Kjellberg began selling prints of his Photoshop art projects and worked at a hot dog stand. Kjellberg soon gathered a rapidly increasing online following, and in July 2012, his channel surpassed one million subscribers. On 15 August 2013, Kjellberg became the most-subscribed user on YouTube, being briefly surpassed in late 2013 by YouTube Spotlight. The channel has maintained the top position since recapturing the distinction on 23 December 2013,d and has amassed over 88 million subscribers as of March 2019.9 From 29 December 2014 to 14 February 2017, Kjellberg's channel was the most-viewed YouTube channel. As of February 2019, the channel has received over 20 billion video views, ranking as the 8th-most viewed on the platform.9 Kjellberg's most noted YouTube content includes his Let's Play-styled video game commentaries, particularly of the horror genre. Many of his early videos consisted of him expressively reacting to the frightening elements of horror games, although he shortly broke his focus away from horror and played games of varying genres. While maintaining a focus on video game commentaries, Kjellberg began incorporating comedic vlogs into his content output with an increasing frequency. In the mid-to-late 2010s, Kjellberg began producing formatted vlogs that had a concentration on Internet culture and interactivity with his audience. His content has been praised as genuine and unfiltered, but also received as abrasive, and in some cases, met with controversy. As a result of an early 2017 controversy regarding allegations of anti-Semitism in several of Kjellberg's videos, Maker Studios—the multi-channel network (MCN) he was signed to—ended their partnership with him. While he criticised the coverage of the situation and defended his content as jokes that were taken out of context, he conceded its offensiveness. The prevailing nickname used by media outlets for Kjellberg's fanbase is the "Bro Army",e although Kjellberg has also referred to his fanbase as "Squad Fam" and "nine-year-olds". Kjellberg has raised money for charities, encouraging his audience to donate to charity drives. Due to his popularity, Kjellberg's coverage of indie games has created an Oprah effect, boosting sales for titles he plays. In 2016, Time named him one of "The World's 100 Most Influential People".11 Kjellberg lives in Brighton with his fiancée, Italian Internet personality and fashion designer Marzia Bisognin. Contents * 1Early life and education * 2Internet career ** 2.1YouTube content format *** 2.1.1Production and output *** 2.1.2Style ** 2.2History *** 2.2.1Early years (2010–2012) *** 2.2.2Becoming the most-subscribed user (2013) *** 2.2.3Continued growth (2014–2015) *** 2.2.4YouTube Red, Revelmode, and style change (2015–2017) *** 2.2.5Controversies, release from network, and streaming (2017) *** 2.2.6Formatted shows, further controversies and T-Series (2018–present) * 3Public image and influence ** 3.1Channel demographics and fan base ** 3.2Media reception ** 3.3Influence on video games ** 3.4Income ** 3.5Relationships with brands * 4Philanthropy * 5Appearances in other media * 6Other ventures * 7Personal life * 8Filmography * 9Gameography * 10Discography * 11Awards * 12See also * 13Notes * 14References * 15Further reading * 16External links Early life and education Entrance to Chalmers University of Technology, which Kjellberg dropped out of. Kjellberg was born and raised in Gothenburg, Sweden.12 He was born to Lotta Kristine Johanna (née Hellstrand, born 7 May 1958) and Ulf Christian Kjellberg (born 8 January 1957), and grew up with his sister.13 His mother, a former CIO, was named the 2010 CIO of the Year in Sweden.13 His father is also a corporate executive.14 During his early schooling life, he was interested in art, and has detailed that he would draw popular video game characters such as Mario and Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as play video games on his Super Nintendo Entertainment System.715 During high school, he would skip classes to play video games at an Internet café with friends; on this topic, Kjellberg has commented, "Sweden has a great culture around gaming."15 He then went on to pursue a degree in industrial economics and technology management at Chalmers University of Technology, but left the university in 2011.16 On his decision, Kjellberg has stated, "Thinking about it now, it was utterly absurd. To get into Chalmers for industrial economics you need straight A's, but somehow I was happier selling hot dogs and making my own gaming-videos."6 While his reason for leaving Chalmers has often been reported as a want to focus on his YouTube career,16 in 2017, Kjellberg clarified, "Why does everyone get this story wrong? ... I dropped out of university because I didn't like it. To drop out of university to pursue YouTube, that'd just be fucking stupid."17 He added that "industrial management and economics was boring as hell ... and I couldn't relate to fucking anyone."17 Kjellberg has also shared that he "loved Photoshop", wanting to work on photo manipulation art using Adobe Photoshop rather than be in school.17 Relating to this passion, he entered Photoshop contests and almost earned an apprenticeship at "one of the best advertising agencies in Scandinavia."17 He was also interested in creating content on YouTube, and after not earning the apprenticeship, he sold limited edition prints of his Photoshopped images in order to purchase a computer to work on YouTube videos.17 Internet career YouTube content format Early in his career, Kjellberg's content mainly consisted of videos under the Let's Play umbrella.18 His commentaries of horror games made up his best known content during this early stage, although he eventually expanded out of this niche while having his channel maintain a mostly gaming identity.19 Unlike conventional walkthroughs, Kjellberg devoted his Let's Play videos to "sharing gaming moments on YouTube with my fam."20 Variety details that "PewDiePie acts like he's spending time with a friend. He begins each video introducing himself in a high-pitched, goofy voice, drawing out the vowels of his YouTube moniker, then delves into the videos."18 ESPN noted that Kjellberg typically performed a "Brofist" gesture at the end of his videos.21 Kjellberg often referred to his fan base as the "Bro Army" and addresses his audience as "bros".22 Later on during his YouTube career, Kjellberg stopped referring to his fan base as the "Bro Army", and began frequently using the terms "Squad Fam", and later "9 year olds", in his videos.2324 As his channel grew, he began to branch out in terms of his video content, uploading vlogs, in addition to live-action and animated comedy shorts.15 Kjellberg has also uploaded music onto his channel, often accompanied by an animation or fan art. Regarding his music videos, Kjellberg has collaborated with The Gregory Brothers (also known as Schmoyoho), Roomie, and Party in Backyard.252627 Production and output During the early portion of his YouTube career, Kjellberg refused to hire any editor or outside assistance to help with his video output; stating, "I want YouTube to be YouTube."28 In October 2014, Swedish magazine Icon detailed that "he has no manager, no assistant, or friend to help out with work-related contacts."29 That month however, while speaking to Rhett and Link on their Ear Biscuits podcast, Kjellberg expressed that he would seek an editor in 2015.30 In 2016, Kjellberg thanked two other content creators for "helping him out with videos".31 In February 2017, Kjellberg stated in his My Response video, "I'm just a guy. It's literally just me. There's not a producer out there ... there's no writer, there's no camera guy."32 The following month, Kjellberg expressed he was looking for a U.K.-based production assistant.31 In July, Kjellberg commented that a couple months prior, he "had an office and a couple employees" to assist with his content creation, due to him thinking he needed to "be more 'professional'".33 Kjellberg has been noted by both himself and media outlets to put out videos with a high frequency, a practice he first scaled down in 2014.28 By early 2017, he had uploaded almost 3,500 videos to his channel, around 400 of which have been made private.34 Kjellberg has been frequently cited for making videos and statements expressing his feelings of burnout from frequently creating content for the platform, and its effect on his mental health.3536 In March 2017, Kjellberg commented that his channel was running on a daily output, stating, "there's a lot of challenges in doing daily content, it's stupid. I really shouldn't be doing it, I really should just fucking go back and upload twice a week or some shit, and then take a step back, but I still really, really love the daily challenge—the daily grind—of just being like, 'hey, I'm gonna make a video today, no matter what.' And sometimes it really works, and sometimes it doesn't."37 On the technical aspect of his videos, Kjellberg spoke about how his early videos would feature raw footage, although he later began to dedicate time to edit his videos.38 Icon noted that he uses Adobe Premiere Pro to edit his videos.29 Style The nature of Kjellberg's video content has been described by various outlets as goofy, energetic, obnoxious and filled with profanity.39404142 However, many of the same outlets concede that Kjellberg's content is genuine and unfiltered.3942 Sarah Begley of Time''said his clips contained "charismatic narration".43 Chris Reed of ''The Wall St. Cheat Sheet said it contained "off-the-cuff running commentary that's characterised by goofy jokes, profanity and loud outbursts."42 Walker wrote Kjellberg's "chosen mode of sharing his critique happens to be ribald entertainment, an unmediated stream of blurted jokes, startled yelps, goofy voices, politically incorrect comments and pretty much nonstop profanity."39 Reed adds that these aspects of Kjellberg's videos are what critics find most abrasive, but what fans love the most.42 Kjellberg resorts occasionally to gameplay, resulting in silent or emotional commentary;3942 his playthrough of The Last of Us, it was detailed, left the usually vocal gamer speechless at the ending.4244 In 2016, he examined his older videos and while noting the stylistic changes he had undergone, he expressed specific regret for his casual use of words like gay or retarded in a derogatory sense.45 In December 2016, Kotaku's Patricia Hernandez wrote about his stylistic changes, explaining that "over the last year, the PewDiePie channel has also had an underlying friction, as Kjellberg slowly distances himself from many of the things that made him famous. He's doing fewer Let's Plays of horror games like Amnesia," and adding, "the PewDiePie of 2016 can still be immature, sure, but ... a defining aspect of recent PewDiePie videos is existential angst, as he describes the bleak reality of making content for a machine he cannot fully control or understand."46 In August 2017, Kjellberg called himself "just a guy making jokes on the Internet."47 In September, Justin Charity of The Ringer stated, "PewDiePie isn't a comedian in any conventional sense," but described his "hosting style as loopy and irreverent in the extreme: He's a little bit stand-up, a little bit shock jock, a little bit 4chan bottom-feeder."47 History Early years (2010–2012) Kjellberg originally registered a YouTube account under the name "Pewdie" in 2006; he explained that "pew" represents the sound of lasers and "die" means death.48721 After forgetting the password to this account, he registered the "PewDiePie" YouTube channel on 29 April 2010.21 After he dropped out of Chalmers, his parents refused to support him,21 and as a result, he funded his early videos by selling prints of his Photoshop art, as well as working at a hot dog stand.1749 On having to work at the stand, Kjellberg stated, "the fact that I could make videos was so much more important to me than that I had to spend a few hours a day doing a job that wasn't that prestigious."49 Five years later, Kjellberg recalled, "I knew people were big at other types of videos, but there was no one big in gaming, and I didn't know you could make money out of it. It was never like a career that I could just quit college to pursue. It was just something I loved to do. And here we are five years later and it's exploded."49 In his early years as a YouTube creator, Kjellberg focused on video game commentaries, most notably of horror and action video games.505152 Some of his earliest videos featured commentaries of mainstream video games including Minecraft and Call of Duty, although he was particularly noted for his Let's Plays of Amnesia: The Dark Descent and its related mods.1953 Starting on 2 September 2011,54 Kjellberg also began posting weekly vlogs under the title of Fridays with PewDiePie.15 By December 2011, Kjellberg's channel had around 60,000 subscribers.21 On 9 May 2012, Kjellberg's channel reached 500,000 subscribers.55 Around the time his channel earned 700,000 subscribers, Kjellberg spoke at Nonick Conference 2012.5657 In July 2012, the channel reached 1 million subscribers,12 and it reached 2 million subscribers in September.50 In October, OpenSlate ranked Kjellberg's channel as the No. 1 YouTube channel.58 That December, Kjellberg signed with Maker Studios, a multi-channel network (MCN) that drives the growth of the channels under it.21 Prior to his partnership with Maker, he was signed to Machinima, which operates as a rival to Maker.59 Kjellberg expressed feeling neglected by Machinima, and frustrated with their treatment, Kjellberg hired a lawyer to free him from his contract with the network.59 Early in his YouTube career, Kjellberg used rape jokes in his videos.40 A satirical video mocking Kjellberg's content highlighted his usage of such jokes.60 Shortly after, Kjellberg attracted criticism and controversy for the jokes, and in October 2012, he addressed the issue through a Tumblr post, writing, "I just wanted to make clear that I'm no longer making rape jokes, as I mentioned before I'm not looking to hurt anyone and I apologise if it ever did."61 The Globe and Mail stated "unlike many young gamers, he listened when fans and critics alike pointed out their harmful nature, and resolved to stop making rape jokes."40 Becoming the most-subscribed user (2013) On 18 February 2013, the PewDiePie channel reached 5 million subscribers,21 and in April, Kjellberg was covered in The New York Times after surpassing 6 million subscribers.62 In May, at the inaugural Starcount Social Stars Awards in Singapore Kjellberg won the award for "Swedish Social Star".63 Competing against Jenna Marbles, Smosh and Toby Turner,64 Kjellberg also won the award for "Most Popular Social Show".65 In July 2013, he overtook Jenna Marbles to become the second most-subscribed YouTube user,66 and reached 10 million subscribers on 9 July 2013.2167 In August, Kjellberg signed with Maker's gaming sub-network, Polaris.68 Polaris functioned as a relaunching of The Game Station, Maker's gaming network.69 Kjellberg's subscriber count surpassed that of the leading channel, Smosh, on 15 August 2013.70 Kjellberg received a certificate from Guinness World Records for becoming the most subscribed YouTuber.71 On 1 November, Kjellberg's channel became the first to reach 15 million subscribers;72 the following day, the channel was surpassed by YouTube's Spotlight account at the top of the site's subscriber rankings.73 In the same month, Kjellberg proclaimed his dislike of YouTube's new comment system and disabled the comment section on all of his videos.74 On 22 December 2013, Kjellberg overtook the YouTube Spotlight channel to once again become the most-subscribed on YouTube.7576 Throughout 2012 and 2013, Kjellberg's channel was one of the fastest growing on YouTube, in terms of subscribers gained.77 In 2013, the PewDiePie channel went from 3.5 million to just under 19 million subscribers,78 and by the end of 2013, it was gaining a new subscriber every 1.037 seconds.79 Billboard reported that the PewDiePie channel gained more subscribers than any other channel in 2013.80 Additionally, in the second half of 2013, the PewDiePie channel earned just under 1.3 billion video views.81 Continued growth (2014–2015) To this point, Kjellberg's commentaries were best known for featuring horror video games. In 2014, however, he began to more actively play games that interested him, regardless of genre.19 In March, Kjellberg updated his video production output, announcing he would be scaling down the frequency of uploads.28 In August 2014, Maker Studios released an official PewDiePie app for the iPhone, allowing audiences to view his videos, create custom favourite video feeds and share videos with others.82 Later in the month, Kjellberg uploaded a video, announcing he would permanently disable comments on his YouTube videos.83 On his decision, Kjellberg stated "I go to the comments and it's mainly spam, it's people self advertising, it's people trying to provoke... just all this stuff that to me, it doesn't mean anything. I don't care about it, I don't want to see it."84 After disabling comments, Kjellberg continued interacting with his audience through Twitter and Reddit.85 On 13 October, Kjellberg decided to allow comments on his videos once more, albeit only after approval.86 However, Kjellberg expressed that he set toggled his comment settings this way so he can redirect people to instead comment on the forums of his Broarmy.net website.87 In a later video, Kjellberg claimed that disabling comments helped him become happier.88 In September 2014, Kjellberg began streaming videos of his co-hosted series, BroKen, onto MLG.tv.89 Kjellberg co-hosted the series with Kenneth Morrison, better known as CinnamonToastKen, who is also a video game commentator.90 In October 2014, Kjellberg began hinting at the possibility that he might not renew his contract with Maker Studios upon its expiration in December 2014.91 Reports that covered this information also added that Kjellberg expressed his frustrations with the studio's parent company, Disney; Kjellberg was quoted saying, "The fact that Disney bought Maker Studios doesn't really change anything for me. If I ask for help, they reply, but that's all the contact we have. We'll see what happens."59 Kjellberg mulled the option of launching his own network, rather than resign with Maker, although he has declined to provide in-depth details on the subject.2992 However, in light of news outlets reporting his disinterest with Maker, Kjellberg tweeted, "I feel like I was misquoted in the WSJ and I'm really happy with the work that Maker has been doing for me."93 Kjellberg would ultimately continue creating videos under Maker. His relationship with Maker developed into the network establishing an official PewDiePie website, app, and online store to sell merchandise, while Kjellberg promoted Maker's media interests and gave the network a share of his YouTube ad revenue.15 In 2014 alone, Kjellberg's account amassed nearly 14 million new subscribers and over 4.1 billion video views; both figures were higher than any other user.9495 According to Social Blade, a website which tracks YouTube channel statistics, on 29 December 2014, Kjellberg's channel surpassed emimusic's video view count, at over 7.2 billion views, to become the most-viewed channel on the website.9697 In early 2015, Nintendo launched its Creator Program, in order to share revenue with YouTube video creators who feature gameplay of their products in videos.98 Kjellberg joined various gamers in criticising the programme.99 Kjellberg called the programme a "slap in the face to the YouTube channels that do focus on Nintendo games exclusively", adding, "The people who have helped and showed passion for Nintendo's community are the ones left in the dirt the most."99 Despite criticisms from Kjellberg and other gamers alike, Nintendo experienced more requests from YouTube creators than expected, causing an extension on the 72-hour wait time for video approval through the programme.99 Additionally, Kjellberg, stated, "I'll still play Nintendo games that I want to play on my channel as usual. I'm lucky to be in a situation where losing ad revenue on a few videos won't matter. However, many people on YouTube are not in that situation."100 Ultimately, the focal point of Kjellberg's concern and criticism was toward the approval of a video which Nintendo has to administer, and the potential of that approval process being motivated by biased intentions.100 During July 2015, Kjellberg's videos were documented to receive over 300 million views per month.101 On 6 September, Kjellberg's YouTube account became the first to eclipse 10 billion video views.14102 YouTube Red, Revelmode, and style change (2015–2017) During September 2015, Kjellberg teased about having a role in a series, stating that he was in Los Angeles for the show's shooting.103 Although not many details were revealed at the time, it was later announced that the series would be titled Scare PewDiePie.104 The series premiered the following February.105 In January 2016, Kjellberg announced a partnership with Maker Studios to produce Revelmode, a sub-network of Maker, that would showcase Kjellberg and his friends on YouTube in original series.106 After the deal, the head of Maker Studios, Courtney Holt, stated, "we're thrilled to be doubling down with Felix."106 Along with Kjellberg, eight other YouTubers signed to the network upon its creation: CinnamonToastKen, Marzia, Dodger, Emma Blackery, Jacksepticeye, Jelly, Kwebbelkop, and Markiplier.106 Three YouTubers—Cryaotic, KickThePJ and Slogoman—would later join the sub-network after its launch.107108 Throughout 2016, Kjellberg's video style change became more apparent than the tweaks he implemented in the past (see above for more).38 While continuing to produce fewer Let's Play videos about horror games, his style of humour also changed; Kjellberg commented in a December 2016 video, "I think the thing is that I have a lot of younger audience members, and I think my humour got drier, and they don't get it."46 On 20 October, Kjellberg launched a second channel, under the name Jack septiceye2.109 The name is derived from his friend and fellow YouTube video game commentator, Jacksepticeye.46 By December, Kotaku reported the Jack septiceye2 channel had garnered 1.4 million subscribers, despite having only one upload available to watch.46 On 2 December, he uploaded a video in which he discussed his frustration with the issue of YouTube accounts experiencing an unexplained loss of subscribers and views.110 Kjellberg expressed, "I find that a lot of people that work with YouTube, almost anyone, have no idea what it's like to work as a content creator, as someone who's built this for years and really cared about it."46 On this issue, a Google representative provided a comment to Ars Technica, stating "Some creators have expressed concerns around a drop in their subscriber numbers. We've done an extensive review and found there have been no decreases in creators subscriber numbers beyond what normally happens when viewers either unsubscribe from a creator's channel or when YouTube removes spammed subscribers".111 On 8 December, Kjellberg's channel reached 50 million subscribers, becoming the first YouTube channel to do so.112 After reaching the milestone, Kjellberg tweeted "will delete tomorrow 5 pm gmt," in reference to his channel, before later uploading a celebratory video featuring fireworks.112 Ultimately, he did not delete his PewDiePie channel, and instead shut down the joke Jack septiceye2 channel, stating "You know when you make a joke and it just blows up way bigger than you'd imagined?"111 This received negative reception from Fortune. The publication's Mathew Ingram opined, "this is just a temper tantrum by a man-baby who makes millions of dollars playing video games," adding, "at first glance, the video in which he threatens to delete his channel seems like the whining of a rich, entitled celebrity who has noticed that his videos aren't getting as many views as they used to, and blames the platform for not supporting him as much as he thinks they should."113 On 18 December 2016, he received a custom Play Button from YouTube as a reward for hitting 50 million subscribers.3 On 14 February 2017, his channel's total video view count was surpassed by Indian record label T-Series at the top of YouTube's view rankings, according to Social Blade.114115 Controversies, release from network, and streaming (2017) In January 2017, Kjellberg began to receive criticism for his non-gaming videos. According to International Business Times, one of the videos "appeared to show" him using the racial slur "nigger",116 which caused #PewdiepieIsOverParty to trend worldwide on Twitter.117 A few days later, Kjellberg created further controversy, when he uploaded a video featuring him reviewing the website Fiverr, which allows people to sell a service for US$5. In the video, Kjellberg shows his reaction to a duo he had paid to display the message "DEATH TO ALL JEWS" on a sign.116118 He immediately apologised within the same video stating, "I am sorry. I didn't think they would actually do it. I feel partially responsible," adding "I'm not anti-Semitic, ... so don't get the wrong idea. It was a funny meme, and I didn't think it would work, okay."116 Kjellberg received criticism from some users in the video's comment section, as well as from some media outlets.116 As a result of this video, both Kjellberg and the duo were banned from Fiverr, prompting the latter to upload an apology video stating that they did not understand the meaning of the sign, and that they were sorry to all Jews.119 Kjellberg later explained that the video was done in jest and attempted to highlight the ridiculous things which can be provided as paid services on the Internet.120 "I've made some jokes that people don't like. And you know what? If people don't like my jokes, I fully respect that. I fully understand that. I acknowledge that I took things too far, and that's something I definitely will keep in mind moving forward, but the reaction and the outrage has been nothing but insanity." In February, The Wall Street Journal reported on the incident, while also adding that since August 2016, Kjellberg has included anti-Semitic jokes or Nazi imagery in nine separate videos.121 The publication reported he removed three of the videos, including the one from January 2017.121122 In a 12 February Tumblr post, Kjellberg expressed: "I am in no way supporting any kind of hateful attitudes, ... I think of the content that I create as entertainment, and not a place for any serious political commentary," and conceded, "though this was not my intention, I understand that these jokes were ultimately offensive."120122 In his post, he also reiterated he does not support anti-Semitic groups.120 Kjellberg's motivation for his Tumblr post was partially driven by the fact that neo-Nazi and white supremacist groups and publications, such as The Daily Stormer, were referencing and praising him for his jokes.32123 On 13 February, the Disney-owned Maker Studios multi-channel network cut its ties with Kjellberg because of the aforementioned controversy and the additional videos containing allegedly anti-Semitic jokes.122124Maker stated that "although had created a following by being provocative and irreverent, he clearly went too far in this case and the resulting videos are inappropriate."124 Google also took action, dropping him from the Google Preferred advertising programme, as well as cancelling the Scare PewDiePie YouTube Red series.125126 Various media journalists and outlets joined the Wall Street Journal in criticising Kjellberg.127128129 Kirsty Major of The Independent, Arwa Mahdawi of The Guardian and Ben Kuchera of Polygon, were all critical of Kjellberg's defense of his content as jokes taken out of context, opining that his content helps normalise ideologies such as fascism, neo-Nazism and white supremacy.127128129 Many in the YouTube community, including Ethan Klein of h3h3Productions, a Jewish YouTube sketch comedian, who is also friends with Kjellberg, as well as YouTube news commentator Philip DeFranco, and popular gamers Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, as well as many others, defended Kjellberg and criticised the way media handled the incident.130131 On 16 February, Kjellberg himself responded in a video entitled My Response, in which he apologised to those who were offended by his previous videos and which he also criticised the reporting by the media.32132133 He also states The Wall Street Journal framed his jokes as "posts" and took them out of context.134 One of the examples Kjellberg gives of this includes one of his vlogs, in which he expresses frustration at people creating swastikas in his Tuber Simulator video game.135 In March, Kjellberg confirmed that Revelmode "doesn't exist anymore," in wake of the controversy surrounding the Wall Street Journal's allegations of anti-Semitism toward him.37 While announcing this, he revealed that he worked on the company for about 3 or 4 years.37 In April, while still continuing to upload new content onto YouTube, Kjellberg created Netglow, a crowdsourced channel on the livestreaming service Twitch.136 On Netglow, he started streaming Best Club, a weekly live stream show.136 Best Club premiered on 9 April.136 Kjellberg commented that his decision to create Netglow was in the works prior to the aforementioned allegations of anti-Semitic themes in his videos.136 Business Insider detailed that Kjellberg's first stream amassed around 60,000 viewers, and that Netglow had accumulated 93,000 subscribers to that point.137 In September 2017, Kjellberg drew criticism again when he used the racial slur "nigger" during an outburst at another player while live-streaming PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds.138 As a response to the incident, Campo Santo co-founder Sean Vanaman referred to Kjellberg as "worse than a closeted racist", announced that Campo Santo would file copyright strikes against Kjellberg's videos featuring the studio's game Firewatch, and encouraged other game developers to do the same.139140 Kjellberg later uploaded a short video apologizing for the language he used during the live-stream, expressing "I'm not going to make any excuses to why slur did out because there are no excuses for it. I'm disappointed in myself because it seems like I've learned nothing from all these past controversies, the slur was not okay. I'm really sorry if I offended, hurt or disappointed anyone with all of this. Being in the position that I am, I should know better."141 Formatted shows, further controversies and T-Series (2018–present) Further information: PewDiePie vs T-Series In 2018, Paul MacInnes of The Guardian wrote about Kjellberg's YouTube content; he noted that each week Kjellberg posted videos featuring one of three series formats, comparing this uploading pattern to television programming.142 The three series listed were You Laugh You Lose, which features Kjellberg watching "a stream of supposedly humorous, or perhaps laughable clips" while trying to not laugh; Last Week I Asked You, having begun as a parody and homage to Jack Douglass' Yesterday I Asked You, he challenges his audience and reviews the output; and Meme Review, in which he reviews popular Internet memes.142143144 Furthermore, Kjellberg then began a book club-styled series.142 Kjellberg's own enjoyment with the Book Club series was also noted.142 Kjellberg also began Pew News, a satirical series that has Kjellberg present and discuss recent news stories while in character, often as his own fictional characters that are mostly the ones named after CNN hosts, such as Gloria Borger or Poppy Harlow and sometimes, an amalgamation of the two names.145 Pew News parodies both mainstream news channels, such as CNN, and YouTube news channels, such as DramaAlert.145 In May, Kjellberg attracted controversy for using the term "Twitch thots" in one of his videos, at a moment when a clip of Twitch streamer Alinity was playing.146 The controversy was further fueled by Alinity's response, in which she asked on stream if she could "copy strike" Kjellberg, referring to tagging Kjellberg's video with a copyright violation claim, resulting in a copyright strike for his channel.146 The video would be removed from YouTube, although Alinity stated the video was tagged with a copyright claim by CollabDRM, a company that copyright strikes videos on YouTube on behalf of content creators.146147 Due to Kjellberg's video being removed, Alinity received backlash from some online users.146 She responded to this backlash by stating that the "rampant sexism in online communities" caused her to react in the way she did, and additionally argued that Kjellberg's "Twitch thot" comments degraded women.146 Kjellberg apologized for using the term, although Alinity's further comments and refusal to accept his apology led him to argue that she was pushing a "victim narrative".146147 Kjellberg also criticized Alinity for wearing revealing clothing and acting provocatively in her streams.147148 Following Kjellberg's videos, Alinity told Vice, "I'm gonna be honest with you, if this wasn't my job this would have pushed me off the Internet a very long time ago. It makes me wonder maybe this is why women are so underrepresented on Twitch in general."147148 Shortly after, Alinity completely backed away from the controversy.147 In July, Kjellberg posted a meme with singer Demi Lovato's face; the meme jokingly referenced Lovato's struggles with addiction. As a result, he received criticism from online users, including fans of Lovato and others struggling with addiction.149 On 26 July, he issued a tweet reading: "Deleted meme. I didnt mean anything with it and I didnt fully know about the situation. I realize now it was insensitive, sorry!"149 On 5 October, Kjellberg uploaded a diss track against Indian record label T-Series titled "TSERIES DISS TRACK" (later changed to "bitch lasagna") in response to their YouTube channel being projected to surpass his channel in subscribers.150 On the prospect of being surpassed by T-Series in terms of subscriber count, Kjellberg stated, "I don't really care about T-Series, ... but I think if YouTube does shift in a way where it does feel more corporate, then something else will take its place."151 Variety noted that many fellow YouTubers, including MrBeast and Markiplier, encouraged their viewers to subscribe to the PewDiePie channel.150 Efforts to keep the Kjellberg's channel ahead of T-Series in terms of subscribers also included multiple instances of hackers exploiting several thousands of printers to print out messages asking people to subscribe to PewDiePie, unsubscribe from T-Series, and upgrade their printer security.152153154 Bhushan Kumar, the chairman and managing director of T-Series, commented "I am really not bothered about this race. I don't even know why PewDiePie is taking this so seriously. He's getting his people to push him, promote him. We are not competing with him."155 Online campaigns to subscribe to PewDiePie greatly assisted Kjellberg's subscriber count; his channel gained 6.62 million subscribers in December 2018 alone, compared to the 7 million subscribers gained in all of 2017.156 On 11 November 2018, PewDiePie featured YouTube comedian and voice actor Pete Accetturo besides conservative political commentator and writer Ben Shapiro in one of his episodes of Meme Review.157 In a video uploaded in early December, Kjellberg gave a shoutout to several small content creators on YouTube, recommending his viewers to subscribe to them. Among those creators was "E;R", who Kjellberg highlighted for a video essay on Netflix's Death Note.158Shortly thereafter, The Verge's Julia Alexander noted that the video in question used imagery of the Charlottesville car attack, and that the channel made frequent use of racial and homophobic slurs.158 Kjellberg addressed the issue, stating he was largely unaware of E;R's content contained outside of the Death Note video essay, and revoked his recommendation of E;R.158 Kjellberg said he was not only unaware of E;R's insensitive content, but also the Charlottesville car attack. Aja Romano of Vox stated that racial slurs were used in the video description of one.159 On 17 December, Kjellberg posted a Pew News video entitled My Response S02E01, in which he criticized what he saw as the reporting of misinformation by the media and online personalities.160 Kjellberg particularly criticized Vox Media's The Verge and Vox outlets, and denounced claims that he previously tweeted about the Charlottesville car attack.160 On 22 February 2019, PewDiePie uploaded an episode of his show Meme Review featuring entrepreneur Elon Musk and Rick and Morty co-creator Justin Roiland.161162 Public image and influence Since breaking through on YouTube with his Let's Play-styled videos, Kjellberg has emerged as one of the most noted and influential online personalities. In September 2014, Rob Walker of Yahoo! called Kjellberg's popularity "insane", writing, that it "strikes me as considerably more curious – I mean, you know who Rihanna is, but would you recognise this kid if he were standing in line behind you at the bank?"39 Walker, among other reporters and some casual gamers, have questioned the reasons for his popularity,3942 while other reporters have criticised his rise in notability.41 Walker commented on Kjellberg's interaction with his audience, writing, "While he can be raucous and crude, it always comes across as genuine. He constantly addresses his audience as a bunch of peer-like friends, as opposed to distant, genuflecting fans. He's certainly more than willing to make fun of himself in the process."39 In 2015, Ross Miller of The Verge wrote, "Love it or hate it, his success – like so many other YouTube personalities – isn't just in playing games but actually connecting and talking directly to an audience. No agent, press release, or any other intermediary. He just hit record."163 In response to his 2017 controversies, The Ringer's Justin Charity commented, "PewDiePie's occasional, reactionary irreverence has become a core component of his appeal. Likewise, for critics and fans who value inclusivity — and among outside observers who view PewDiePie's conduct as inexplicably frequent in the news — PewDiePie represents all that is wrong and alienating about games culture."47 In 2018, Paul MacInnes of The Guardian wrote, "Given the scale of his audience and his influence, not much is written about PewDiePie. Tech sites like The Verge and Polygon report on him and often critique him severely. But in the mainstream media, his name has broken through only either as a result of novelty or scandal," and added "PewdiePie's content is written about even less often."142 In 2015, Kjellberg was included on Time's list of the 30 most influential people on the Internet, with the publication writing that his channel "broadcasts some of the most-watched programs in pop culture."43 Later in 2015, Kjellberg was featured on the cover of Variety's "Famechangers" issue, with the magazine ranking him as the "#1 Famechanger", or "those whose influence stands head and shoulders above the rest".164 The following year, Time included him on their Time 100 list, with South Park co-creator Trey Parker writing in his entry, "I know it might seem weird, especially to those of us from an older generation, that people would spend so much time watching someone else play video games ... But I choose to see it as the birth of a new art form. And I don't think anyone should underestimate its most powerful artist."11 Forbes wrote that "Kjellberg's overall brand suffered earlier this year 2017 when he included anti-Semitic content in nine of his videos," when citing their reason for not ranking him as the top gaming influence.165 Forbes still included Kjellberg in the Gaming category of their June 2017 "Top Influencers" list.166 Kjellberg has himself stated that he dislikes being called "famous", and has been referred to as "shy and quiet", and "much more reserved in real life," by a colleague who worked with him on Scare PewDiePie.167 In a Rolling Stone article, Kjellberg admitted to being shocked by his fame; he recalled a gaming event near his hometown, stating "I remember there were five security guards yelling at a crowd to back up – it was out of control. It was shocking to find myself in that situation, where I was that celebrity person."15 At the 2013 Social Star Awards, Kjellberg greeted his fans personally despite security warning him against doing so.48168 Kjellberg also mentioned this event to Rolling Stone, stating, "I didn't even understand they were screaming for me at first."15 Channel demographics and fan base Kjellberg's channel appeals strongly to younger viewers, a group Google refers to as Generation C for their habits of "creation, curation, connection and community".20169 According to a 2014 survey commissioned by Variety, Kjellberg along with a few other YouTube personalities have been reported to be more influential and popular than mainstream celebrities, such as Jennifer Lawrence, among US teenagers aged 13 through 18.170 His rise to fame has been used as "a great example of how the emerging society gives extensive opportunities to individuals with great ideas, courage, and, of course, a significant portion of luck as opposed to the old society."171 Studies of the gaming community on YouTube have shown that 95% of gamers engage in watching online videos related to gaming, which has been linked to be an important reason for Kjellberg's popularity.172 In a 2017 video, Kjellberg shared a screenshot of data provided by YouTube regarding his channel statistics, which suggested his largest demographic was among the 18-24 age group, followed by the 25-34 age group.142 As aforementioned, the "Bro Army" was a name often used to refer to Kjellberg's fan base by both himself and media outlets.21173174 In the late 2010s, Kjellberg used the term "army of 9-year-olds" to refer to his fan base.24 The fan base has been the target of criticism; in July 2018, Wired published an article, referring to Kjellberg's fan base as "toxic", stating that "it's not just that they've stuck with the Swedish gamer/alleged comedian as he peppered his videos with racial slurs, rape jokes, anti-Semitism, and homophobia for nearly a decade (though that's bad enough). It's also that they insist that PewDiePie somehow isn't being hateful at all."174 Relating to his responsibility to his audience, Kjellberg has stated, "many people see me as a friend they can chill with for 15 minutes a day," adding, "The loneliness in front of the computer screens brings us together. But I never set out to be a role model; I just want to invite them to come over to my place."29 Correlating with this note, his audience has been reported to provide positive remarks about him; some of his viewers created and contributed to a thread expressing that he has made them happier and feel better about themselves.19 Conversely, during an informal Twitter poll conducted by one Kotaku reporter, respondents described him as "annoying" and an "obnoxious waste of time."19 Additionally, Rolling Stone has documented the existence of several Reddit threads dedicated to sharing disparaging views of Kjellberg.15 Media reception Responses to Kjellberg's content are mixed; Anthony Taormina of Game Rant wrote, "It's no secret that as his popularity continues to grow, PewDiePie has become an increasingly divisive figure. While some love the YouTuber for the entertainment he provides, others see PewDiePie as the singular representation of our gameplay commentary obsessed culture."175 Chris Reed of The Wall St. Cheat Sheet commented on the divisive opinions about Kjellberg, stating, "PewDiePie is not universally adored ... the great divide in opinion on PewDiePie seems to be largely generational. Older people are less likely to subscribe to YouTube channels, or to pay much credence to YouTube personalities in general. Many younger viewers, on the other hand, see him as endlessly entertaining and relatable."42 When critiquing Kjellberg's early video game commentary content, Swedish columnist Lars Lindstrom commented positively, stating "that Felix Kjellberg having a comic talent is indisputable. It is both amazingly awful and amazingly funny when a father bikes around with his son in the game Happy Wheels and both get crushed and bloody again and again and PewDiePie improvises absurd comments as the game continues. The secret is that he really loves to play these games and that he has fun doing it."16 Kjellberg has also been received negatively by the media, often being reported as an "inexplicable phenomenon."19 Andrew Wallenstein of Variety heavily criticised Kjellberg, following his channel becoming the most-subscribed on YouTube, describing his videos as "aggressive stupidity" and "psycho babble."41 However, both Walker and Reed have commented positively on Kjellberg's intelligence. Walker stated Kjellberg is "clearly" smart based on when he speaks directly to his audience,39 and Reed opined "He's much more thoughtful and self-aware than he seems in many of his videos."42 Following the controversy regarding alleged anti-Semitic content in his videos, many media publications both in and outside of the gaming and tech industries severely criticised Kjellberg's content. These outlets suggested that Kjellberg's content contained and promoted fascist, white supremacist, and alt-right ideologies.127128176 A Wired article covering the controversy was originally titled "PewDiePie Was Always Kinda Racist—But Now He's a Hero to Nazis", although this was later changed to "PewDiePie's Fall Shows the Limits of 'LOL JK'.176 Writing for The New York Times, John Herman commented "Kjellberg bemoaned YouTube's structure and the way it had changed; he balked at its limits and took joy in causing offense and flouting rules. Over time, he grew into an unlikely, disorienting and insistently unserious political identity: He became YouTube's very own populist reactionary."177 Over a year after the controversy, MacInnes opined that Kjellberg "is funny, intelligent, innovative and highly charismatic ... to call him an alt-right agitator would perhaps be unfair as he has never publicly identified with the proto-fascist movement. But he shares much of their culture and amplifies it across the world. People should pay PewDiePie more attention."142 Influence on video games Kjellberg has been noted to support video games from indie developers, often playing through them in his videos.50 His commentaries have had a positive effect on sales of indie games, with The Washington Post writing that "gamemakers have observed a kind of Oprah effect."14172178 For instance the developers of McPixel stated, "The largest force driving attention to McPixel at that time were 'Let's Play' videos. Mostly by Jesse Cox and PewDiePie."179 Kjellberg has also been confirmed to have positively influenced the sales of Slender: The Eight Pages and Goat Simulator.1929 Although games being featured on Kjellberg's channel have reportedly contributed to their commercial success, he has stated, "I just want to play the games, not influence sales."180 Kjellberg, along with characters from Amnesia: The Dark Descent, were referenced to by a McPixel level designed in his honour.181 Additionally, in the video game Surgeon Simulator 2013, the Alien Surgery stage features an organ called "Pewdsball" in honour of Kjellberg.182183 Kjellberg agreed to allow the developers of Surgeon Simulator 2013 to use his likeness in GOTY IDST, a showering simulation video game.184185 Kjellberg was also included as an NPC in the indie game, Party Hard.186 Kjellberg also had a voice acting role in Pinstripe, a puzzle adventure game.187 Income Kjellberg's earnings have been an often-reported topic by media publications. However, this reporting has frustrated Kjellberg, who has said that he is "tired of talking about how much makes."188 After extensive media coverage of his earnings, Kjellberg expressed his frustration and suggested that they should rather look at the money he raised for charity.189 In March 2014, Kjellberg made an estimated $140,000-$1.4 million monthly from YouTube revenue, according to Social Blade.190 In June 2014, The Wall Street Journal reported that Kjellberg earned $4 million in 2013;191192 Kjellberg confirmed on Reddit that the figures were roughly around what he actually earned.29 In July 2015, the Swedish newspaper Expressen reported that Kjellberg's production company, PewDie Productions AB, reported earnings of 63.7 million SEK ($7.5 million) in 2014.193194 The Guardian''commented that the reason the media was so captivated by Kjellberg's earnings is that the topic "offers a rare insight into the money being made at the top end of YouTube stardom", adding "it's very rare for any YouTube creator to talk about their earnings publicly, not least because YouTube itself does not encourage it".49 In 2015, outlets described Kjellberg's income as sizeable, and even "remarkable";195 Kjellberg appeared at the top of ''Forbes' October 2015 list of the richest YouTube stars with a reported $12 million earned in 2015.196 In December 2016, Forbes named Kjellberg as the highest-earning YouTuber with his annual income reaching $15 million.197 This was up 20% from 2015, largely due to his YouTube Red series Scare PewDiePie and his book This Book Loves You, which sold over 112,000 copies according to Nielsen Bookscan.198 According to Forbes, Kjellberg's income dropped to $12 million in 2017, which made him the sixth highest-paid YouTuber during that year.199 Forbes commented that Kjellberg's income would have been higher had he avoided the pushback from advertisers resulting from the controversies surrounding his videos in 2017.200 Relationships with brands Beginning in April 2014 and spanning into August, Kjellberg, along with his girlfriend Marzia Bisognin, began a marketing campaign for the Legendary Pictures film As Above, So Below.201202 Kjellberg's videos for the marketing campaign included a miniseries featuring him participating in the "Catacombs Challenge". The challenge involved Kjellberg searching for three keys in the catacombs to open a container holding "the Philosopher's stone".203 The couple's videos were able to earn nearly 20 million views.204 Maker Studios, which both Kjellberg and Bisognin are represented by, brokered the ad deal between the two and Legendary Pictures.203 In January 2015, Mountain Dew partnered with Kjellberg to launch a fan fiction contest, in which winning fan fictions will be animated into video formats and then uploaded onto his channel.205 In the same month, a quote from him was used by Techland on Dying Light posters.206 The quote, which read, "I love this game. It's sooo awesome!", spread controversy as it came from a seemingly advertorial video, featuring him playing Dying Light.207 In response to the issue, Kjellberg tweeted, "I love this game. It's soooo awesome! - IGN."208 When another Twitter user mentioned the issue, tagging Kjellberg in their tweet, he responded, "I dont even remember saying this."208 In January 2019, Kjellberg announced a partnership with energy drink company G Fuel, who have also sponsored Twitch streamer Dr DisRespect and esports organization FaZe Clan.209210 Despite these partnerships, Kjellberg maintains that he conducts very few promotions and works with few brands.29211 Additionally, Kjellberg posted on Reddit, "I make more than I need from YouTube", adding, "with that freedom, but also to respect my fans for making that possible, I don't end up doing many endorsements."212 On this topic, Kjellberg has expressed disappointment when a sizable portion of people misinterpret his intentions; he stated, "if I mention on Twitter that I find this or that Kickstarter project cool, people immediately start to ask what economical interests I might have in it. Things like that can bring me down. But it's not personal; some people just prefer to believe the worst about others at any given time."29 Eventually, Kjellberg began to work with more brands. He stated that he wants to have "genuine, good relationships with brands," and added "luckily, I'm not dependent on working with brands to do what I do, but when videos get demonetized ... it's a nice way to counter that."213 Philanthropy Kjellberg's popularity has allowed him to stir support for fundraising drives.214 In February 2012, Kjellberg ran for King of the Web, an online contest. He lost the overall title; however, he still became the "Gaming King of the Web" for the 1–15 February 2012 voting period.215 During the following voting period, Kjellberg won and donated his cash winnings to the World Wildlife Fund.216 He has raised money for the St. Jude Children's Research Hospital.50216 Kjellberg also began a "Water Campaign" charity, where his fans could donate money to Charity: Water, in celebration of reaching ten million subscribers.217 Kjellberg also contributed one dollar to the charity for every 500 views the video announcing the campaign accumulates, up to a maximum of $10,000.218 Kjellberg had the stated goal of raising US$250,000, at the end of the drive, the amount raised was $446,612.216219220 Kjellberg would organize another charity drive for Charity: Water in February 2016.221 The drive raised $152,239, surpassing a $100,000 goal.222 In celebration of reaching 25 million subscribers in June 2014, Kjellberg, announced another charity drive for Save the Children. The drive raised over $630,000, surpassing a $250,000 goal.223 In an interview with the Swedish magazine Icon, he has expressed desire to continue these drives as time goes on, and also credited John and Hank Green as two individuals who gave him the idea of making unique videos for charity.29 These videos are purchased by game manufacturers and advertisers, for prices ranging up to $50,000.29 In December 2016, he hosted Cringemas, a livestream held across two days (9 and 10 December, both at around 6 pm–10 pm GMT), with other Revelmode creators.107 During the livestream, they helped raise money for RED, a charity committed to helping eliminate HIV/AIDS in Africa.224 After the first day, the fundraiser raised over $200,000, after YouTube doubled their goal of $100,000, and at the end of the livestream, they had raised a total of over $1.3 million with help from the Bill & Melinda Gates Foundation.225 On 3 December 2018, Kjellberg announced that he had started a fundraiser on GoFundMe for Child Rights and You (CRY) in order to help Indian children, partially in response to racist comments left on his videos directed toward Indians.226227 Kjellberg also hosted a livestream on 4 December, donating all of its proceeds to CRY. He managed to raise over $200,000.226 Appearances in other media Aside from his own YouTube channel, Kjellberg has made appearances in the videos of other YouTube creators and series. In April 2013, he made a cameo in an episode of Epic Rap Battles of History, portraying Mikhail Baryshnikov.228 In July 2013, Kjellberg starred alongside Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox of Smosh, as well as Jenna Marbles, as guest judges on the second season of Internet Icon.229 Kjellberg also appeared in YouTube's annual year-end Rewind series each year from 2013 to 2016.230231232233 On 3 June 2014, Sveriges Radio announced that Kjellberg was chosen to host his own episode of the Swedish radio show Sommar i P1.234 Due to his international popularity, the episode was recorded in both Swedish and English. The Swedish version was broadcast on 9 August 2014 in Sveriges Radio P1, and when the broadcast started the English version was published online.235 The English version was made available on a dedicated server with extra capacity to avoid crashing the Sveriges Radio server.236 The link to the Swedish version of the broadcast was shared over 3,500 times, and the link to the English version was shared about 49,000 times.237 In December 2014, Kjellberg guest starred in two episodes of the 18th season of South Park, one of his favourite series. The two episodes served as a two-part season finale. The first part, titled "#REHASH" aired on 3 December, while the second part, titled "#HappyHolograms", aired on 10 December.238239 In the episodes, he parodied himself and other Let's Play commentators, who added commentary over Call of Duty gameplay in an overly expressive way. In "#REHASH", the character Kyle wonders why his brotherand his brother's friends favour watching others comment on events over experiencing events themselves.238 In July 2015, Kjellberg was announced as a voice actor in the Vimeo fantasy series, Oscar's Hotel for Fantastical Creatures.240 In October of the same year, Kjellberg appeared as a guest on The Late Show with Stephen Colbert.241 In February 2016, Kjellberg guest starred on Conan, playing Far Cry Primal as part of the show's Clueless Gamer segment.242 Other ventures On 24 September 2015, Kjellberg released his own video game PewDiePie: Legend of the Brofist on iOS and Android. The game was developed by Canadian game developer Outerminds in collaboration with Kjellberg himself.243244 On 29 September 2016, he released another game developed by Outerminds, titled PewDiePie's Tuber Simulator.245 It was released as a free app on iOS and Android devices. The game focuses on getting enough subscribers to dethrone Kjellberg as the king of YouTube. The game reached the number one spot on the App Store within a few days of its release, while also experiencing its servers crashing due to its popularity.173245 Penguin Group released Kjellberg's This Book Loves You, a parody of self-help books, on 20 October 2015.104 The book includes a collection of aphorisms, jokes, and wisdom, paired with visuals.246 On 31 October 2017, former Goat Simulator developer and lead designer Armin Ibrisagic announced his partnership with Kjellberg for his video game Animal Super Squad.247 Kjellberg helped Ibrisagic with the core concept of the game and provided him with feedback and creative direction.247 On 1 March 2018, Kjellberg and Marzia announced their unisex clothing brand Tsuki in a YouTube video.248 Personal life Marzia Bisognin (pictured in 2014) and Kjellberg have been in a relationship since 2011 Kjellberg is originally from Sweden,4 but moved to Italy to live with his girlfriend, Marzia Bisognin.12 She is an Italian former YouTube personality, formerly known on the website as CutiePieMarzia,249 but now known as simply Marzia.250 The two were introduced to each other through a friend of Bisognin's in 2011, and after establishing an online friendship, Kjellberg flew to Italy to meet her.29 On 27 April 2018, Bisognin announced on Instagram that Kjellberg proposed to her while on a trip to Yokohama, Japan.251 Kjellberg and Marzia own two pet pugs named Edgar and Maya.7 The two shuffled between Sweden and Italy, before settling in Brighton, East Sussex, England.29252 Kjellberg explained that the pair moved to the UK in July 2013 for preference to live close to the sea and for better Internet connectivity.29253 Kjellberg admits that he enjoys living in Brighton, as he is able to live in general anonymity, adding that one of the reasons he has not moved to Los Angeles is, "Anytime I'm there, people are constantly patting you on the back, telling you how great you are. It fucks with your brain. I started YouTube because I was bored, not to become famous."21 In June 2016, Kjellberg announced he had been evicted from his recording studio after his landlord confronted him for being too loud.254 Kjellberg has stated on his YouTube channel that he is an agnostic atheist.255